But If I Did They'd Have A Samurai
by windscryer
Summary: 100 word moments in the lives of the Psych cast.
1. Shawn Calls Gus at 2 AM

Written for the weekly drabble challenge on the Psychfic forum.

Chapter names are the prompt for that week. I will add warnings, characters, and genres, etc. to chapter notes as appropriate.

Oh and so not mine. I wish. But no.

* * *

Gus picks up the ringing phone, barely glancing at the clock.

With a groan he thumbs the button, dropping it to his ear.

"What, Shawn?"

"Dude! Jules has a _green dress_!"

Gus frowns, blinks.

"What?"

"It's this lovely, velvet _thing_ that I am terribly jealous of!"

"You're jealous of a dress?"

"If you'd seen this dress you'd understand."

If you call your best friend at two am to confess being jealous of a dress, though, you deserve everything you get.

"You're _green_ with envy of a _green_ dress?"

"You did _not_ just go there."

Gus smiles.

* * *

Review please and thanks.


	2. Henry's Truck

I know word counts may not seem to be correct for a drabble, but they are all 100 words according to Psychfic's counter and that's the one that matters for qualification purposes. How every friggin' word processor and web site can come up with a different number I don't know. snarl

/rant

* * *

When Henry opened his door this morning and found his truck gone he already knew who had taken it.

Revenge was plotted over breakfast.

It was a long list.

The thief returned at lunch and Henry dumped the pasta into the water and headed outside.

He wasn't expecting to see his truck freshly waxed, the chrome buffed to a blinding shine, the windows sparkling.

Shawn climbed out, revealing a glimpse of the interior. It too had been detailed.

What had Shawn done or what did he want?

Shawn smiled shyly, embarrassed it seemed.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."

Oh. Oops.

"Thanks, Shawn."

* * *

Review please and thanks.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

_Dodgers ball, black cowboy, beanie- Wait. Is a beanie a hat?_

His face scrunched as he pondered the question. It _did_ technically cover the head like any other hat.

Did having a brim make it a hat?

With a sigh he opened his eyes and looked around one more time.

Then he closed them and started listing again, ignoring the beanie.

_Dodgers ball, black cowboy, a brown cowboy . . ._

The list ended and he said aloud, "Seventeen."

He spotted a pink beret he'd missed and groaned.

Sighing again he closed his eyes and began listing once more.

* * *

Review please and thanks.


	4. Buzz Is Right

"Wasn't today her due date?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. For once the doctor was right."

"I know."

"Who won the pot?"

"Hasn't been announced yet. But I think they won it all. Only one person was willing to put money down on the _actual_ due date."

"How much was it up to?"

"Like seventy-five hundred dollars."

"Holy- Are you _serious?_"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Shhh! He's about to announce the winner."

"Buzz McNabb! Come up here, Nabby!"

"Huh."

"What?"

"Funny isn't it? You'd think Shawn could predict the date of his own baby's birth."

"You'd think."


	5. Pineapple

Shawn Spencer  
English  
October 9, 1992

An Ode To Pineapple

(and a plea for mercy)

So spiky and sharp,  
the skin says beware.  
So sweet and juicy,  
the inside a dare.

From the land of leis  
and white beaches they hail,  
I'd go there today  
if I had a boat to sail.

Oh, Pineapple, I love thee,  
I'm not afraid to shout.  
And when I can't have thee,  
my lips form a pout.

How cruel to deny me  
my one true food love!  
I never meant for Mrs. Gennaro's French poodle Mr. Snuggles  
to eat your golf glove.


	6. Shooting Range

Spoilers for _Who Ya Gonna Call?_

* * *

He'd really tried.

No one could say he hadn't.

And yet somehow, it wasn't enough.

Why? He had no clue. He'd spent so many sleepless nights trying to answer that question.

He'd come up with lots of answers.

Apparently he was _still_ wrong.

He set the small figurines up one by one, musing that he _could_ return them and get his money back.

But this was some much needed catharsis after he'd given it one last shot.

Actually . . .

He took careful aim.

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

_Now_ he'd given it one last shot.

* * *

Review please and thanks.


	7. Shawn Figures It Out

This came to me one day a long time ago, shortly after Dis-Lodged aired (and yes, that means there are vaguish _**spoilers**_) and wouldn't go away. UNTIL NOW! PLOT BUNNY DEMON, I EXORCISE YOU! *pushes Sam forward to to chant Latin while Dean sprinkles holy water*

*sits back with Shawn and enjoys the show*

* * *

They were discussing a shooting spree that had—thankfully—just caused a whole lotta property damage when Shawn started laughing. It wasn't inappropriate, but it also wasn't funny enough for being doubled over and gasping.

Juliet was contemplating calling for medics, when Lassiter spoke up.

"Spencer, what in the name of-"

"PARKER!"

That stopped everyone cold.

"What?" Lassiter demanded.

"Victoria _Parker_ Lassiter."

"What about her?" Lassiter ground out.

"Dude, I know what her problem was."

Lassiter arched an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Her initials were VPL."

Shawn resumed laughing.

Until, of course, the right hook from Lassiter knocked him out cold.

* * *

Review, please and thanks.


	8. Something's Missing

Just remember the PF Forum motto: I blame Jenn.

Because she totally made me do this. :D

*air kiss* LUFF YOU, JENNY.

* * *

"Chief Vick wants us down at the station about a new case," Gus said, slipping on his coat. "She didn't have a lot of details, but she said-"

When he realized at the door that Shawn wasn't following him, he turned back.

"Shawn? What are you waiting for?"

Shawn was standing by his desk, pouting. He looked up at Gus from under his bent head.

"I lost my shoe," he said pitifully.

Gus' lips pressed into a thin line.

"I am so canceling your Tivo subscription and blocking that channel."

"You love it and you know it."

* * *

LOL. OH YES. I WENT THERE.

REVIEW, P&T!


	9. Water

Could . . . possibly . . . be part of my PYO (ASR) series in which I crossover Supernatural and Psych. But it doesn't have to be.

Either way it _is_ a crossover of those two shows.

And . . . um . . . vaguish spoilers for Season 4 of Supernatural? Ish? Like, you probably won't get it if you haven't seen it, not it reveals something major . . . I think.

*fails and therefore shuts up*

* * *

"He's giggling."

A slow nod.

"Yes, he is."

"Is that normal?"

The nod shifted directions to become a shake. "No, it's not."

"Should we, like-"

"Dunno."

The last member of the group joined the first two. "Is Castiel-"

"Yep," the other two said in unison.

"Um. Why?"

Two shrugs.

"Not sure."

A head tilt.

"Do you think it was the fact that it was holy water in the balloons?"

Two heads came up to look at Shawn.

"What?" Dean said.

"Bobby blesses his well." Shawn shrugged. "Just in case."

"Huh," Sam said.

"That's still just creepy."

There were no arguments.

* * *

NO. I DON'T HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH THE CROSSING OVER OF THESE TWO UNIVERSES.

SHUT UP. I DO NOT.

Review, plz and thx? :D


End file.
